Wiki Creepypasta:Proyecto Guillotina/Adopciones
Adopciones es la sección donde se proponen creepypastas mal traducidas, mal redactadas, con error de formato, o con ideas no muy buenas con el objeto de ser reparadas por un alma caritativa. Siempre y cuando -a excepción de las traducciones decadentes- guarden las condiciones mínimas para no registrarse en La Guillotina. Para evitar inconvenientes y como ilustración coherente, antes de hacer nada, lee lo siguiente. Leer es importante. * Para cuando se nomina #Puedes arreglar una pasta que tú hayas nominado o alguna que otro usuario haya nominado. #Refiriéndose un poco al punto anterior, puedes nominar pastas sin necesidad de ser tú quien las arregle. ¿Quedó claro? #Una vez terminado el tiempo que se da o se solicita para el arreglo de una creepy, el artículo será movido a La Guillotina (página principal) y será juzgado como cualquier otro de los acusados. #Las nominaciones van en la sección Orfanato. Recuerde usar el siguiente código al nominar: Aquí va el nombre del artículo Cuando voten, usar las siguientes plantillas: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: ::::DATOS IMPORTANTES :Es obligatorio indicar que un artículo se encuentra en ésta página, para eso, se debe colocar (en la página del artículo mismo) la siguiente plantilla: : se usa para nominar un artículo en esta sección. Indica que se busca a alguien que quiera arreglarla. : Se usa para indicar que estás dispuesto a arreglar el artículo. Una vez usada está plantilla, debes especificar el tiempo que necesitas para reparar el artículo; si el tiempo no es solicitado, se dará un plazo de 5 días. De preferencia, hágase un comentario notificando la conclusión de los procesos de adopción para proceder con el ultimátum. :Siempre debes firmar tus votos, recuerdalo, firmar es importante. ::Con cualquiera de estas plantillas, puede cambiar el texto en negrita que sale tras el ícono. Para ello ponga el texto como parámetro de la plantilla, ejemplo: se mostraría como . Quo Croce es el encargado de este proyecto, cualquier duda consúltala con el. Sólo el puede administrarlo (quitar artículos, cancelar votos, etc). Orfanato Hate --Usuario:Isabella74 : . Después de tanto tiempo, creo que puedo decir que me falta muy poco. Vaya odisea.------- Cave Children --Usuario:Isabella74 : Lo mismo digo de este pequeñuelo.------- Insomniac . La historia es muy buena, posee una ortografía regular y una redacción relativamente aceptable. El formato es simplemente horroroso. Igualmente pienso que el conjunto textual puede perfeccionarse, puesto que la calidad decae en ciertas partes.------- : Que no tengo dinero para los pañales :v CeepyWikier125 (discusión) Cuando se va la tristeza Sin embargo, la idea es bastante buena y le veo potencial... : No tuve mucho tiempo, ahora si, solicito 4 dias mas. : Tampoco tiene la plantilla, recomiendo retirarla de aquí. Dos posibilidades . Cuestión de traducción.------- : La versión en ingles es bastante genial, ¡Esto no se puede quedar así! Me lo llevo c: The Sniper .Me encargare de su traduccion, denme 15 dias.--Ezequiel.Cuando la vida no vale la pena, la muerte es el unico final (discusión) 20:49 28 jul 2015 (UTC) : .Se que habia dicho 15 dias, pido una semana mas.Ezequiel. Sharp Nails (Uñas afiladas) La idea no es mala, pero el desarrollo deja que desear y tiene varios cliché... : solo denme aproximadamente una semana y media, aunque no prometo que no habra cliches, puedo asegurar que no sera mala Los 3 Fantasmas Ortografía decadente y lo mismo con la redacción. Sin embargo, guarda gran potencial. Unas correcciones en el final y en la redacción y podríamos tener una buena historia... : Me lo llevo, denme 17 días para su terminación. El hombre feto será mi muchacho número 3 (casi completo la familia x3)-- 03:14 7 ago 2015 (UTC) Gears of War 3: Eso es suficiente , cuidado, tiene tendencias gore.-- 01:33 18 ago 2015 (UTC) , en 14 días estará disciplinado Nayoru-san 05/10/15 7:50 a.m. Frecuencia alta Me ha atrapado la historia. Pronto te tendré como nuevo.------- Creepypasta tloz:oot Dampé La redacción no es muy buena, tampoco el desarrollo, pero la idea tiene potencial ">Creepy adicta Soñamos, como vivimos, solos...~ 11:44 8 ago 2015 (UTC) @Hate Dead Hace falta unos arreglos. Me parece que tiene mucho potencial, pido unas dos semanas para poder editar. ☀Usuario:Goldfield1234 Una familia peculiar Lo admito, no la he leído completa, pero la vi "por encima" y noté muchos errores de ortografía, sin embargo parece ser una buena historia. El Punto Muy linda la canción, pero que alguien corrija el último párrafo. No creo tardar mucho, aún así la repare lo que pueda Serpiente | Muro | http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/terrariapruebas/es/images/0/0e/KiritoSnake.png En la Gruta Solo es cuestión de cambiar la redacción. El origen de Smiling Boy Mala redacción. . Con un día bastaría, sin embargo, estará con sus otros nuevos hermanos. Nayoru-san 05/10/15 7:50 a.m. La cueva Cuestión de mala traducción.--Usuario:Isabella74 : -- Usuario:SlenderKurosaki La leyenda del bosque de gizcy Bueno, exceptuando el Cliché, si se mejora la redacción creo que puede quedarse. Ta'xet Mala traducción.------- , en 14 días se más que entendible Nayoru-san 05/10/15 7:50 a.m. Half-Life 2: Deathmatch El Jugador Misterioso Regular traducción.------- , en 14 días esa interpretación a medias, no existirá Nayoru-san 05/10/15 7:50 a.m. The Costume Mal traducido.-- : ¡A mis brazos! Me aseguraré de que esta ricura sea bien cuidada. Espero darle pronto algún hermanito con quien jugar. Solicito un par de días como máximo Creepy adicta (Soñamos, como vivimos, solos...) 10:03 3 sep 2015 (UTC) Cuarto negro Mala traducción La máscara Encuadernación Mala traducción.--Usuario:Isabella74 Skunk Ape Mala traducción.-- : por 14 días. Nayoru-san 18/09/15 10:21 a.m. Flappy Bird . Mal traducido (Si bien no veo como hacer tenebrosa una historia de flappy bird). Aroon the watcher Mala traduccion o mala redacción. También la extendere... : Hell Valley Sky Trees : Mala traducción.------- Animal Instinct Fue borrado en la Creepypasta Wiki Inglesa. Sonic 2, Genicidio city zone .------- El Guardados y los hambrientos .------- : Pido 15 días... La Casona del Suicido .------- : ... Biohazard .Traducccion y redaccion ligeras, unos 6 dias bastaran.--Ezequiel.(Interesante...) (discusión) 15:40 20 sep 2015 (UTC) Pokémon Tommy Boy .------- Un Show Más: Tú .------- , para una traducción más, 14 días serán necesarios Nayoru-san 05/10/15 7:50 a.m. El aeropuerto .-- 04:50 26 sep 2015 (UTC) El Kushtaka .-- , interesante título. 14 días para esta creepy Nayoru-san 05/10/15 7:50 a.m. Red Dead Redemption: El Pulgatorio .------- Senior Year: In Memoriam .-- por 14 días Nayoru-san 05/10/15 7:50 a.m. El usuario maldito en chatroulette .------- Chi the Hellhound .------- , por 14 días estará en mis manos Nayoru-san 05/10/15 7:50 a.m. La llamada... .------- : Mala redacción, ortografía no muy buena, demasiados puntos suspensivos...Pero nada que el serpinete no puedo arreglar ;) Serpiente | Muro | http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/terrariapruebas/es/images/0/0e/KiritoSnake.png Miel .------- Written in blood and tears La Mansión de la Sombra .------- Eternidad: Corazón en tinieblas .------- : Pido una semana / GRAE Categoría:Navegación Mister Nightmare Me conformó con tres días. --